Danganronpa: Reboot of Mutual Killing
by MentosgoBoom
Summary: A fallback plan. Of course there was one. Sixteen students stuck underground, each with no knowledge of the hell going on above them. When things started to seem bad all she needed to do was kick-start the 'Reboot' program and within no time she'd have the first member of the new Ultimate Despair ready to head out and spread despair for her. (SYOC closed).
1. Opening

**Well I wanted to write a story on this the second I finished watching the anime last week, but I decided to start playing the first game first so now that I'm on the Third Trail, I'm tired of waiting. This one's going to be fun. I can't wait to see what kind of crazy characters I'll get sent, so send 'em in. I've got a little under a month before I go back to school, so until then I will be able to write as long as I get enough characters within this next week or so.  
><strong>

**Edit: Changed Milton's name to Hirase. This was an old document and I thought I changed it before.**

* * *

><p><em>Ding-Dong<em>

With a groan Hirase Suzuki lifted his head off of the desk, picking up and placing the large round wire-framed glasses on his face. He quickly ran a hand through his extremely messy black hair as he stared at the clock.

3:14 AM

He quickly slammed his head back down onto the desk just as the doorbell went off yet again. Instantly he jumped up, grabbing his white lab coat, slipping it on as he headed towards the front door. As he passed to kitchen he grabbed to glass of whatever was sitting on the counter, downing it in a single gulp before tossing the cup behind him. He quickly turned to hall lights on and opened the front door, ready to scream at whoever knocked at the unlawful hour.

At least he was until he saw that all that was there was a single letter sitting on the welcome mat. _Funny. Didn't know the mailman came at three in the morning. _He thought, grabbing the plain letter and slamming the door shut. His family was away, enjoying a nice vacation while he sat at home, so he didn't have to worry about anyone waking up to yell at him. He dropped the letter on the counter and opened the fridge to rummage through it, but of course it was in the same state he left it earlier. Empty. With nobody to get the groceries, he had eaten all of the food in nearly a few days. Grabbing another cup he quickly downed a whole three more glasses before his eyes finally fell on the letter yet again. Without waiting he quickly tore it open, ignoring the fancy seal and the weird stamp, throwing the envelope to the ground to join the rest of the trash that littered the entire house. Fixing his glasses, he stared at the contents intently, wondering exactly why he got the letter so late at night.

_Dear Mr/Miss _**Hirase**** Suzuki**, 

_Congratulations! As the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, I'd like to welcome you to our school. Oh? You didn't apply to such a place? You didn't need to. If your receiving this letter, that means your one of fifteen extremely talented students that our scouts had found from across the country that has been selected to attend our famous school this year. That or your just some extremely lucky loser who managed to get picked out of hundreds of thousands of other students. You've been selected as the Super High-School Level_ **Mad Scientist**_ and are expected to attend our school in the fall. Of course you can refuse, but with out students being hired for major positions even BEFORE college, who in their right mind would refuse an change like this. We hope to see you in attendance this fall! _

_Sincerely _

_M. Kuma_

* * *

><p><strong>Application:<strong>

**Name: (Full. Middle Name optional)  
><strong>

**Age: (High School)  
><strong>

**Gender: (Self-Explanatory)  
><strong>

**Title: (Ultimate-_ or Super High-School Level _) [Also I'll only accept one 'Lucky' Student]**

**Appearance: (Just the basic stuff needed to describe your characters. Hair, Eyes, height, weight stuff like that)**

**Clothes: (Yep, they'll be wearing same stuff everyday just like the games/anime)**

**Personality: (This one. Alrighty everyone, now we're at the speed bump. I'm going to need quite a bit, even if you'll have the first character to die, I don't plan on killing anyone for at least ten chapters. Then again since I don't have the characters yet I make no promises, but make sure that their personalities would match with their title.)  
><strong>

**Bio: (Couple sentences. Even if they have secret background, since its through PM, only I'll know and there won't be spoilers)  
><strong>

**Likes: (What they like)  
><strong>

**Dislikes: (What they dislike)  
><strong>

****Hobbies: (Things they do to keep from being bored)****

**Who they'd get along with: (Description)  
><strong>

**Who they wouldn't get along with: (Description)**

**Other: (Whatever else you feel I'll need to know)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>RulesGuidelines:  
><strong>

**1: Only send character applications through PM. It makes things so much easier for me. With the one I already have, I'll only accept Seven Males and Eight Females. **

**2: For now only one character per person (Rule subject to change depending on number of characters received within 3-4 Days)**

**3: By sending in a character, I get full control over what happens to them. Whether they end up a victim, killer, survivor, or mastermind I don't want anyone to complain at all. **

**4: Nearly everything will be the same as the first game, including the location. **

**5: Having trouble thinking of a Title for them? Just ask and I can easily help out with that, since this story originally started out completely with my characters only. **

**6: All rules are subject to change if needed. Other than this you can do whatever you want as long as you remember I have the right to refuse your character or send them back for fixing. **


	2. Prologue: Strange People I

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE. PLEASE READ SO THAT THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL MAKE SENSE TO YOU. Alright, now that I've got your attention, let's get back to business. So, I had a lot of feedback from everyone, and I'm thankful that you guys have stuck with me even though I basically dropped off the face of the Earth. I've got reasons, I swear. It mainly started when I moved back into my college dorm. The adjustment was a bit different because I wasn't prepared for my new schedule. Of course thanks to that I lost nearly all of my motivation to write. Towards the end of January I thankfully got it back and went back to writing from where I left off. But something just didn't feel right. During my break, I recieved a bunch of feedback and decided to dedicate more time and effort to each chapter then I had (Which wasn't what it should have been before.) Still I felt like I needed to go back and fix it all. **

**So from this point on, think of it as a new story. You've never met any of these characters before (Don't worry they're all the same), don't think like you know them from previous chapters. Even Yuka's going to be different (Actually very different. I got some input from her creator that I wasn't really doing her justice, so this restart won't make it seem like her personality changed in the middle of the story). For now I'm going to leave the old chapters, but expect them to disappear eventually.  
><strong>

**Other things I need to mention. Expect some messages in the next few weeks if you sent in a character. There might be some things I need to ask about, or might need to leave out from your characters. I did a lot of revamping this past month, so a lot has changed. Something I do know I need of everyone is, at your earliest convenience, if you could, can you send in an execution that would fit your character as if they had been found guilty as the killer. While I know 100% who each killer is and who dies during each chapter, I've had a bit of trouble with working out executions. Guess I'm not as evil as I originally thought. Other than that all I want to say is thanks everyone who's still keeping up with the story. I can't wait to get back into the midst of this, and I hope you all like the rewrite as much as I do. Can't wait to get some feedback, so please, don't hesitate to tell me I'm completely butchering your character (Thought don't be mad, but I'm only introducing three this chapter). The order we'll meet everyone will be at the end of this chapter. Thanks one last time and sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I have no idea exactly how long I've been staring at the dim light of the small desk lamp pointing down at me. Millions of questions were going through my mind as I stared. Where was I? How did I get here? Why does my head hurt so much? Why am I lying on the floor, surrounded my hundreds of manilla folders and sheets of papers? How long have I been here? All of these questions seemed important, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to sit up. The room was ridiculously hot and I was drenched in sweat, the papers I was laying on sticking to my arms. There was some kind of putrid stench coming out of a desk drawer not far away from my face, but it didn't even phase me. There was this foreboding feeling that I couldn't shake in the air. A feeling that made me want to curl back up into a ball and close my eyes.<p>

I've had feelings like that before. It was thanks to those feelings that I was still alive. I'd learned to trust my gut early on in life, and it saved my life while others died meaningless deaths. It was because of those feelings that I had been offered the title of Super High School Level Survivalist. A title I detested. Deciding not to waste more time worrying about things that didn't matter, I started to move.

With a groan, I slowly pushed myself up to a sitting position, looking around the small room. It was more like a small office room with only two desks. Each was grey and had two drawers with nothing on top. The one on the left smelled horrid, while the one on the right seemed to have seen better days. One of its drawers was hanging open and two of the legs had collapsed completely.

Without waiting any longer, I jumped to my feet, looking out the window that took up most of the wall behind the two desks. Outside was nothing but a plain dark grey wall and an old sign labeled LAUNDRY, with an arrow pointing down the left hallway. Looking down, I spotted my dusty old brown fedora sitting on a pile of folders. Thankfully, whoever put me in here left me the hat. It meant something to me, but even I didn't know what. Where many people saw just a hat, I saw a part of me, something important. Looking at the rest of the room, I saw that several filing cabinets were busted open, their drawers having dumped their contents onto the floor. Hundreds of manilla folders and thousands of pieces of paper laid across the small room, making the grey concrete floor nearly impossible to see.

To my left was a grey door with a small window on it. As I approached the window, I was able to get a quick glimpse of myself in it. Most of my bright orange hair was hidden under my hat, but enough of it messily stuck out to reach just above my shoulders. My clothing was nothing like what I usually wore. The dark red vest I was wearing over my plain white button up collared shirt was crooked and covered in dust, along with the sleeves of my shirt being rolled up. For some strange reason, I was even wearing a dark red skirt. I never wore skirts for anything, even on hot days like this I still wore pants. Feeling uncomfortable with my attire, and without wasting another second, I twisted the knob and left the stuffy, humid room. The hallway wasn't much better, but at least the rotting smell was gone and I had room to breath.

Surrounded by plain grey walls, I was able to see that the room sat at the intersection of three hallways. The one to the left, which held the sign labeled laundry, was dimly lit and seemed to have seen better days, paper and other odd items thrown about the hall. Opposite it was a dark hallway that I couldn't see the end of. Behind me was a long and brightly lit hallways that almost hurt to look at. There weren't any windows in sight, so the hallway was lit up with numerous artificial light bulbs that made the room I came out of look like a match compared to the sun. On the wall next to the laundry sign, I spotted a poster that had been taped to the wall.

It looked as if a grade school-er had made it, and appeared to be some kind of map, having been drawn in crayon and written on with colored pencils. The bright red 'You are Here' dot put me right next to a room labeled 'Record Room', which explained all the folders. Down the dark hallways was what appeared to be bathrooms, a set of stairs going down, and a larger corridor labeled 'Block One.' Down the bright hallways were two large rooms, one labeled GYM, while the other was labeled CAFE.

Before I could stare at the poorly drawn map, I heard footsteps coming from the bright hallway. Think about my feelings from earlier, I quickly turned around, only to come face to face with another boy. The two of us stared the other for a moment, before I jumped back. However, thanks to all of the junk strewn about the hallway, I lost my footing, quickly slipping and falling backwards.

I watched the boy's reaction as I fell, his eyes quickly widening as the back of my head slammed into the wall behind me. Nearly instantly everything went black. And for the second time today, I was unconscious again.

* * *

><p>Almost as if I had been awake the entire time, memories began to flow into my mind and I was sent back to earlier today. As I stared up at the large building in front of me, all I could think of was how lucky I was. This building wasn't any normal building, it was one of the most prestigious schools in the world.<p>

Hope's Peak Academy. Anyone who graduated from here was guaranteed to be someone important in the world years later. I had heard stories of people who graduated. One actress had went on to become extremely famous, starring in multiple movies as the lead. Another kid went on to be a well-known politicization. There was even this nut-job physicist who invented some kind of air purifier that could survive any natural disaster.

And here I was, one of sixteen students selected for the seventy-ninth class. I hadn't even gone to a normal school before this, so without a doubt I was shaking in my shoes, having been home schooled since childhood. When I got the letter several months ago, I hadn't believed it and ignored it until they sent several more letters and even sent a representative from that years freshman class to ask if I was alright. The tall boy with black hair was rather loud and spoke to me about politeness and responding the messages, before thanking me for my time. Having looked up that years class later, I learned that he was the Super High School Level Moral Compass. While I didn't exactly know what that meant I jumped at the change to attend the school, hoping to make something of the useless thing I called a life.

Now here I stood, about to start my first year of school. As I had not spent much time socializing, the fact that I would have to talk to other students was terrifying, but I quietly reassured myself that I'd be fine, but my legs still wouldn't move.

Needing a source of motivation, I reach into my pocket, pulling out the small letter that had invited me to the school. It had arrived in a fancy envelope with a stamp of the school on it.

_Dear Miss _**Yukari Takagi**, 

_Congratulations! As the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, I'd like to welcome you to our school. Oh? You didn't apply to such a place? You didn't need to. If your receiving this letter, that means your one of fifteen extremely talented students that our scouts had found from across the country that has been selected to attend our famous school this year. That or your just some extremely lucky students who managed to get picked out of hundreds of thousands of other students. You've been selected as the Super High-School Level_ **Survivalist**_ and are expected to attend our school starting next semester. Of course you can refuse, but with out students being hired for major positions even BEFORE college, who in their right mind would refuse an change like this. We hope to see you in attendance! _

_Sincerely _

_..._

* * *

><p>Yukari Takagi.<p>

Super High School Level Survivalist.

Status: Alive.

* * *

><p>I grinned slightly to myself, thinking about what my parents would have said if they had been around when I got that letter. Or course had they still been alive, there was no way that I'd have received that letter at all. After all, I really was just a normal easily nervous girl who had no amazing talent besides an amazing gut feeling. Shaking off any sad thoughts, I looked back up at the school and thought about the future I could have once I graduated. With my nerves settled, I finally took a step forward towards the front door.<p>

However, as I took that step, the world around me began to spin, and I found to floor rushing up to meet me, before everything returned to black.

* * *

><p>As my eyes slowly opened yet again, I found myself staring straight at a bright light. My hands shot up, pushing the light away quickly, before I slowly pushed myself to a sitting position.<p>

"Yep, doesn't look like she's got a concussion. She's all good Rentaro." a voice next to me stated. The voice was obviously female and sounded rather amused. The next voice that I heard sounded male and relieved.

"Good. I didn't know what to do for a second. Thanks again Riley."

My eyes slowly adjusted to the lights yet again, and I looked towards the girl just as she laughed. "Don't worry about it. No injury is too severe or too simple for the Super High School Level Doctor." The girl was kneeling next to me, though she didn't seem that tall to begin with. She had blue eyes and blond hair that was carefully styled into ringlets along with a blue bow in it. The girl had a pale complexion and was definitely caucasian, unlike the boy or me. She twirled a small flashlight around in her hands, before standing up and placing it in a pouch at her waist.

"What happened?" I muttered, slowly trying to stand up.

"You might want to stay there for a few more minutes. Took quite a blow to the head." the girl stated, before grinning again. By now my eyes had fully adjusted to the light and I could see that she was indeed rather short. She wore a white dress that covered her upper arms and went down to around her knees, along with a pair of white shoes and brown socks. However, the most noticeable thing about her was the white apron that was way too big for her. Though the noticeable part were the dark bloodstains that covered several parts of it. The pockets of the apron were almost overflowing with all kinds of medical supplies and tools. From gauze to what seemed like a surgical saw to a rather large looking syringe, she had everything.

I quickly looked towards the other boy, who was still staring at me, wide eyed. He had bright green eyes and short dark brown hair that was nearly as messy as mine. He seemed to be pretty normal size-wise, but was taller than both me and the girl. Unlike her, his appearance wasn't nearly as flashy. He wore a simple uniform with a grey blazer, along with a pair of long black pants and leather shoes. He slowly stood up as well, before offering me a hand.

Not wanting to spend much longer on the floor, I reach up and grabbed his hand, easily being pulled to my feet in seconds. By now I noticed that we were still in the same area and that these two were the only people in sight. Next to the boy sat a small backpack that was leaning against the wall to the record room.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, still looking concerned.

"I'm fine." I stated, trying to flash a reassuring smile and laugh a little, but knowing that I failed miserably since he didn't seem any less concerned. "Just a bit of a headache."

"Trust me." the girl next to him spoke up, her voice sounding like she was filled with joy. "You'll feel that later." The boy's eyes widened before he looked back at me, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rentaro Kousaka. Super High School Level Private Investigator." he held his hand out, allowing me to slowly shake it. Without a doubt he was still worried about me, but by now I was starting to feel much better than when I woke up.

* * *

><p>Rentaro Kousaka.<p>

Super High School Level Private Investigator.

Status: Alive.

* * *

><p>I was about to reply with my name, but the girl quickly cut me off, smiling politely. "Riley Nightingale. Super High School Level Doctor. I can fix any problem you may have!" Her cheerful voice nearly made me forget about the large, unsettling bloodstain that completely contrasted to colors of her nearly all white outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>Riley Nightingale.<p>

Super High School Level Doctor.

Status: Alive.

* * *

><p>"Y-Yukari Takagi." I stated, stammering slightly as I remembered that this was the first time in a while I spoke to people my age. "Super High School Level Survivalist. If it's easier, you could call me Yuka."<p>

"Nice to meet you Yuka!" Riley nearly shouted, her smile as wide as possible. Suddenly, I quickly caught on to something that I didn't notice before.

"Are you two perhaps from Hope's Peak."

Rentaro nodded slightly. "Yes we are, and it seems as if everyone here is. Though none of us have a single clue how we got here. All I remember is walking towards the front door of the school." He quickly shook his head, as if trying to shake away an doubts. "So far, counting you I've found thirteen of us." His eyes quickly widened as if he'd remembered something and he bent down, rummaging through the bag, mumbling to himself. "S.A. No. A. H. No. Here we go. Y.T." He quickly brought something out of the bag, holding it out to me. "This is your student I.D. Its got your initials on it so you should be able to notice yours if its next to another." I slowly took if from him, holding the small black box in my hand. It was almost like the cell phone I never had was finally in my hands.

As I stared at it, a flash of light went off in my face. I quickly stared up at Riley, who was pointing hers at me and smiling. "Come on Rentaro, explain it all to her or she'll be confused."

"I was getting there." the boy stated, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I've been told you can access files on every student here once you take a single picture of them. I've also received instructions stating that once every student has filled the files with every other student, we'll be told everything. So I encourage you to get to introducing yourself as soon as possible."

"Alright then..." the words were almost so quiet even I couldn't here them. However, Rentaro spoke up yet again without waiting.

"I've got three more students to find, so Riley, if possible, can you introduce Yuka to some of the others. How about the five in the Cafe?"

"I was heading back there anyways." Riley spoke as if she hadn't a care in the word, let alone that we were somewhere strange with no idea how we got here. Rentaro then looked towards me one last time.

"Once again Yuka, I'm sorry about startling you like that. I didn't know you were there."

Flashing the same smile from before, once again not convincing anyone, I shook my head. "Its perfectly fine." He smiled and turned to walk down the dark hallway, waving as he disappeared into the darkness. Without a seconds pause, Riley latched onto my arm, pulling me down the hallway. Once she let go and made sure I was following, she reach into one of her pouches and brought out my hat, tossing it to me. I caught it and my eyes widened. I hadn't even noticed it wasn't on.

"That was next to you when Rentaro brought me over." Riley stated, beginning to skip down the brighter hall in front of me. "I see why you wear it. You've got that weird single spot of hair that sticks up like an antenna. I even tried to smooth it out while you were out cold, but it popped right back up."

As my face quickly grew red, I pulled the hat down over my face, trying to hide my embarrassment from the girl in front of me, who simply began to giggle as she skipped down the hallway. However, under my hat I smiled slightly. Is this what having friends was like?

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Only took a whole month. At least now that I'm back I should be able to pump at least one or two of these out every two weeks. I'll leave it at that, but I promise nothing. School can be hectic, so who knows when some big paper's gonna pop up. The next chapters should be longer. I really meant this one to be short, simply because if I kept going it would have felt like I was cutting it off in the middle. I hope I did both Rentaro and Riley right, I know I'll get feedback on Yuka no matter what too. Well everyone, I'm happy to be back and thank you for reading. Until next time everyone, I hope to hear from you.<br>**

**Credits:**

Yukari Takagi: Super High School Level Survivalist

Riley Nightingale: Super High School Level Doctor- Artful Lounger

Rentaro Kousaka: Super High School Level Private Investigator- ApexUtopia

Naoki Rumi: Super High School Level Composer- SpiritSenpai

Koetsu Fukumoto: Super High School Level Janitor- Giga Bros

Kyouji Kuromiya: Super High School Level Game Developer- The Pie Eater 3001

Ikuo Sutuo: Super High School Level E-Sports Athlete- PoisonBanana

Rieko Chikanatsu: Super High School Level Carpenter- Mega Sableye

Ami Hitomi: Super High School Level Linguist- CaptainQuackin

Kou Maki: Super High School Level Parkourist- Sp1r1t

Shiori Akiyama: Super High School Level Poet- Leixym

Siseal Atsu: Super High School Level Attorney- OrangeEcstacy

Hachi Shunaiko: Super High School Level Jack of all Trades- FireDusk

Animi Majikku: Super High School Level Magician- BillyBioBob

Shuichi Hazama: Super High School Level Chemist- Shadowplayer360

Osamu Seiyanagi: Super High School Level Societal Dropout- Dreaded Prinny


	3. Prologue: Strange People II

"So this place seems kinda cool, right?"

As I followed Riley down the dim hallway, the doctor continued to pour questions on me, all while she skipped down the hallway. We had passed a few other signs and rooms. Just before we passed a giant door, with the simple label GYM over it, and soon after passed the laundry room. Other than the hallway from earlier, we hadn't passed any other piles of garbage or any completely dark hallways.

"I dunno about that." I stated, staring at the walls as I walked. Without hesitating, the blond quickly jumped in front of me, getting right in my face with a giant smile on hers.

"Come on Yuka" Riley muttered, her grin widening. "Ya gotta have some fun sometimes!"

Staring down at her, I could only wonder exactly what part of this situation she found fun. The part where we passed out? Maybe the part where we woke up locked in a very strange building. Instead of speaking my mind however, I simply forced a smile and lied through my teeth. "Well, I guess it could be a little fun."

"See! Everything's better when you're having fun." Riley grinned and looked around the small hallway, tapping her chin for a second. "Alright, next topic at hand! What's with your title? Survivalist? What do you go into the woods for fun or something like that?"

I instantly stopped walking, clenching my fists and biting my lip in a desperate attempt to keep myself from talking. But of course, I still spoke up anyways. "Fun?" the was an undoubtedly hostile tone to my voice, and the doctor easily noticed, stopping short. As she turned towards me, I quickly snapped out of it, waving my hands in front of my face, which slowly began to turn red. "Oh- Uh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry. It's just uh, I don't really like to talk about it that much."

Riley's eyes narrowed slightly, before her smile returned and she began to skip along again, giving me a chance to sigh in relief. I had nearly blown up over a since question I'd likely get numerous times in the next few hours. If I wanted to avoid being suspicious, I really needed to keep myself under control.

Riley quickly stopped again, before turning back at me. "Oh yeah, counting you and me, Rentaro's found thirteen of the kids locked in here. Apparently there's only three more, so once you get the people in the cafeteria you're on your own. I'm going to look for the infirmary!" Once again I couldn't tell whether to be happy or concerned that she would be running wild alone again, but quickly decided that she was for the most part, harmless. She was a doctor after all.

"Speaking of which." Riley stopped dead in her tracks and stared right at me, her smile gone for a second. "You didn't take any pictures yet did you?"

That's right. Rentaro said that once everyone filled up their files with a picture of each students, we'd learn where we were and why we were here. After a few seconds of thinking, I realized I had forgotten something important.

"I forgot Rentaro." I muttered, quickly pulling my hat over my eyes to hide my embarrassment as Riley laughed next to me. Without asking for permission, the girl reach straight into the pocket of my vest, pulling out my handbook and shoving it into my hands.

"You also forgot me!" She quickly stepped back a few steps, before her face contorted into one of the most ridiculous smile's I've ever seen. I quickly snapped a picture of the doctor, hoping she would stop before I burst into laughter. Seconds later an odd ringing sound came from the handbook, and a small flashing icon showed up in the corner.

Before I clicked on it, I saw some of the other functions the handheld handbook did. There was a section labeled Student Report Cards with a small 1/15 symbol next to it. Under that was an icon labeled School Rules, but the icon wasn't lit up and I couldn't press it. After that was a small icon that looked like a folder labeled Clues, but when I clicked on it it was completely empty. The next icon was a small map, which showed the floor I was on in much better detail than the messily drawn map from earlier. I also noticed a smaller icon on the map, with a picture of my face on it. Next to it was an icon with a ! on it. I also noticed a bunch of other icons across the map, nearly all of them with ? icons. Sixteen in total and fourteen of them with question marks. I hit the back button, before hitting the little flashing icon and the screen switched to a small profile with the ridiculous smiling face of Riley staring back at me.

As I went down the information I noticed a lot of stuff. Height, Weight, her title. _Wait a second. _Taking a second look at the girl's weight, my eyes widened. 178 lbs was listed under the small girl's weight. I quickly looked the grinning doctor up and down, settling on the fact that there must have been some kind of error in the handbook and continued on. Everything else about the profile was completely normal, other than a single line that gave me a feeling I couldn't describe.

Status: Alive.

What did that even mean? Of course she was alive, I was staring right at her. As if she knew where I was, she quickly leaned over, nudging me. "Don't worry about that. Rentaro thinks its just some weird term that means our handbooks are functioning right." Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed my arm, pulling me along again. "Come on slow poke, we don't have all day to wait for this picture stuff. I wanna explore."

After several more minutes of dragging me alone, we came upon another double door, this one with the word CAFE written over them. "In ya go kid. Have fun socializing." With a simple wave, Riley pushed me into the cafe and skipped away.

With my sudden entrance, I was instantly the center of attention in the room, finding five pairs of eyes locked onto me instantly. My nerves quickly got the better of me, but before I knew it, most of them went back to what they were doing. The two boys at the larger table went back to their conversation, but the blond haired one kept looking up at me. The guy in the back went back to fiddling with something in the broom closet. The girl near the kitchen walked back inside, leaving the girl sitting at the smaller table listening to music the last one staring at me.

Cursing my nerves again, I forced myself over towards her, an obviously forced smile on my face. "Um, hi?" The girl had long red hair that stopped at her shoulder and stared up at me with her red eyes for a second, before pushing the right side of her headphones back and speaking up.

"Hi."

"Um, my name is Yukari Takagi. If you'd like to call me Yuka that's fine." I muttered out nervously smiling slightly. I could easily hear the classical music due to how loud her headphones had been, and easily recognized the classical music that I had listened to during one of the odd phases I went through before coming here. "You must be Naoki Rumi? The Ultimate Composer?"

She seemed generally surprised and quickly switched off her music and lowered the white headphones until they were around her neck. I noticed as well that the headphones were connected to her handbook, which she slipped back into her pocket quickly. "How'd you know that?"

Nervously, I began to reach for my hat, but forced myself to continue the conversation. "I-uh... I looked up everyone on those blog websites all over the internet before I came here. I really only found a few. You were the only one mentioned by name too."

* * *

><p>Naoki Rumi<p>

Super High School Level Composer

Status: Alive

* * *

><p>Naoki quietly stared at me, before standing up and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you." As I shook her hand, I finally got a good look at the composer. She was around my height and was wearing a black school jacket and a white dress shirt, along with a red and black checkered tie. She also wore a black skirt, black leggings, and white dress shoes. She smiled slightly as she pulled her hand away, looking around the cafeteria. "Even if you knew who I was, how did you know that it was really me? You could have just been with a bunch of other strangers."<p>

"Well-" I slowly began to talk, hoping to get rid of the nervousness once and for all, but it stuck. For the past few years, I've been a bit of a recluse, choosing to stay inside alone, rather than talk to others and go to a normal high school like people my age. I guess I'm just a bit nervous around people my age because of it. "When I talked to Rentaro and Riley about their titles, I guessed that everyone here was from Hope's Peak."

"Really? It took me a few more people to figure that out." Naoki admitted, looking around the large cafeteria. "This place is rather bland isn't it."

_Well of course,_ I thought, looking around the room, _nearly everything in the room was painted pale grey and bolted to the floor_. Each of the tables and every single chair was bolted to the floor with large nails. Another thing that had me concerned was the window between the kitchen and the cafe. I could easily see the other girl inside, digging through one of the drawers. However, the window was covered by giant iron bars on both sides. The side in the kitchen going vertical, while the one on the cafe's side going horizontal.

"I think they just really liked grey." I muttered, looking around, finding myself locking eyes with the blond boy at the other side yet again. Naoki seemed to notice me and followed my gaze, before frowning.

"Kyouji Kuromiya." She muttered, shaking her head. "Just like a boy he can't stop looking you up." At the girl's statement I nearly went blood red and I pulled my hat down nearly instantly, struggling to stammer out a word.

"Wha- no I- he's definitely not... no way- just no-" I dragged the hat down nearly all the way over my face attempted to hide behind a pillar in the middle of the room. Naoki quickly began to apologize to me, but I can tell she was trying to hold back her own laughter, and frankly I didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry Yuka. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She quickly attempted to change the subject, taking her handbook out. "How about we do the picture thing?"

I nodded, pulling mine out and staring at it, before quickly remembering something. "By the way Naoki, were you listening to music on yours earlier?" She quickly nodded, before leaning over and pointing towards another icon I hadn't noticed before.

"Each handbook has a special function specific to its owner. Mine was a collection of music, though it was all my own. I think I heard one of the others saying theirs was a list of blueprints."

I hesitantly clicked on the icon, knowing that I wasn't going to like what was behind the icon. Of course I instantly frowned, seeing the title, which was labeled: YUKA TAKAGI'S SURVIVAL TIPS. Without waiting a second I switched back to the home screen and went to the camera, forcing a smiled for Naoki, who seemed slightly concerned. "Its nothing interesting."

While I didn't seem to convince her, Naoki quickly went to her own camera and we exchanged photos of each other, both stopping to skim each others files.

"Your the Survivalist huh?" Naoki muttered, before looking around. "I'm sorry Yuka, I'm going to find a bathroom. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I stated, watching her walk out of the cafe, before letting out a deep sigh. I quite possibly just ruined my chance at making a friend because I couldn't handle a few words. As I stood there, lost in my own mind, I failed to notice the figure approaching me from behind.

"A skirt, vest, dress shirt... ah the hat. Yukari Takagi."

I jumped slightly, turning around to find myself face to face with another grinning student. He was incredibly short and had a round plump shaved head and dark brown eyes. He was also incredibly scrawny and wore a white t-shirt under blue overalls and a pair of sneakers. I quickly recognized him as the kid who was rummaging through the broom closet earlier. "Um... hi?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I felt like I might as well introduce myself." He said, before holding his hand out. "Koetsu Fukumoto. Super High School Level Janitor."

* * *

><p>Koetsu Fukumoto<p>

Super High School Level Janitor

Status: Alive

* * *

><p>"Um... how did you... know my name?" I muttered, staring straight at the smaller boy, who simply smiled back.<p>

"I went down to where the map on the handbook said dormitory, and there was a whole bunch of rooms that looked brand new. Shiny doors and everything. Speaking of the doors, each one of them had this cool pixel drawing of some of the students. I only recognized yours because of the hat."

"I see..." I stated, slowly looking around the room again, hoping Naoki would come back soon. Thinking to myself, I remembered that there was no dormitory on the hastily drawn map.

"By the way, you don't look too sure of what's going on." Koetsu said, before smacking himself on the side of the head. "Well duh, none of us do. Here, how about I give you a rundown of the rooms on this floor." I nodded slightly as the janitor took out his handbook, starting to scroll through the map. "Alright, so right now we're in the cafeteria, which is connected to the kitchen. Somewhere around here there's a supply closet. The dormitory is on the other side of the floor, as is the infirmary and the front entrance way. Around the middle of the floor we've got some bathrooms, the laundry room, the record room and the gymnasium. Somewhere around there is the stairs to the next floor down."

"There's another floor?" I asked, wondering if there was a way out.

"Yeah, but the girl in the kitchen told me that it was blocked off, so it looks like there's no luck there." Koetsu sighed, before looking at me again. "But hey, no need to feel down, the broom closet they've got in here is completely stocked for any emergency.

_Broom Closet? _I had heard him right, within seconds Koetsu went off on a rant about every single broom and mop inside, barely giving me a moment to keep up. After what seemed like hours, the janitor quickly snapped a picture of me, before skimming through my file.

"Cool, you should hurry up and get the others Yuka. Most of us are nearly done with the files, so you should hurry up if you don't want to be the last person." I quickly snapped a picture of the boy and turned around, thinking over which of the remaining group I should talk to next. The two boys seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, but the girl seemed like she was focused on something in the kitchen.

In the end I didn't even get a choice. One of the boys quickly waved me over, and the second he stood up to shake my hand, I felt like an ant standing next to a skyscraper.

The blond haired boy remained sitting as I walked over, but my eyes settled on the blue haired giant standing in front of me. He wore a white jacket with black lining over a red t-shirt along with a pair of black jeans and shoes. He also had a pair of gold eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses and his deep blue hair went down to around his neck.

I slowly shook his hand, stammering to find the words needed to greet the duo. "H-hi..."

"Hello." the giant boy stated, smiling slightly. "Ikuo Sutuo. I'm the Super High School Level E-Sports Athlete." Ikuo then turned towards the other boy, who Naoki had told me was named Kyouji. "This is Kyouji Kuromiya. The Super High School Level Game Developer"

* * *

><p>Ikuo Sutuo<p>

Super High School Level E-Sports Athlete

Stauts: Alive

* * *

><p>Kyouji Kuromiya<p>

Super High School Level Game Developer

Status: Alive

* * *

><p>That explained what the two had been talking about. Video games. "Yuka Takagi. I'm the Survivalist..." I muttered, staring at the ground as I mentions my so-called talent. Ikuo seemed to notice something was wrong and quickly slapped me on the back, a large grin on his face.<p>

"Don't be so down Yuka! A weird talent is much better than no talent!" he stated, looking towards Kyouji, who was tapping his fingers on the table.

I forced a smile and nodded towards him. "Well, I guess."

"You know." Kyouji spoke up for the first time, staring straight at me. "You remind me of a character from a game I played a while back. Tomb Raider. Both you and the main character remind me of each other."

Ikuo quickly nodded, as if he'd been thinking something similar. "Ya know, you're right."

While I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, I still nodded, before looking at Ikuo. "Have you two seen the rest of the school?"

"Some of it." Kyouji admitted after a short pause, looking up at me and yawning slightly. "From what I've seen there's absolutely no windows and the whole building's lit up with artificial light, or well, at least this floor is."

Ikuo nodded next to him, before continuing. "Earlier I went near the front entrance way, but I didn't stay long. There was a giant computer monitor on the left, which is probably where you put in the code to open the doors."

"Maybe we can guess?"

Kyouji shook his head nearly instantly. "I wouldn't."

"Why?" I asked quietly, though I knew I probably didn't want to hear the answer.

"There was this giant machine gun hanging from the ceiling." Ikuo stated, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. "From the second I got close to it, it followed me around until I walked away. Probably got some kind of motion sensor on it."

_A gun? Why would there be a gun in a building with a bunch of high schoolers in it? _I thought, frowning slightly. "Well thanks for telling me that. I think I'll avoid that area."

"Yeah. We should probably tell the others too." Ikuo stated, before turning back to me. "Why don't we take the pictures and send you on your way." Both Ikuo and Kyouji took out their handbooks and snapped a picture of me. After waiting a second while they checked their handbooks, I quickly snapped two pictures of them and thanked them, before walking off and heading towards the kitchen.

As I walked through the giant iron doors that separated the two rooms, I noticed that they were being propped open by some kind of door stopper. The kitchen itself seemed like a deathtrap in its own. Large knives and stakes hung from the ceiling. The back wall was lined with at least six giant fridges and a single freezer that was easily taller than Ikuo. On the island in the middle of the room was a collection of pots, pans, and various other cooking utensils. In the back of the room, rummaging through the drawers was the last girl in the cafe-kitchen area.

I slowly knocked on one of the counters and the girl jumped up, turning to look at me for a second, before standing up full. "I was wondering when you'd come in." She spoke with a completely monotonous voice and stared at me as dusted herself of placing a large kitchen knife on the counter. "This place is a deathtrap."

"I can tell." I muttered, before staring at her. She had short, choppy dyed purple hair and thin green eyes. She was rather short and had slightly tanned skin and her face was covered in freckles around her nose. She wore a flannel jacket over a white top, along with a pair of ripped up jeans and hiking boots. She also wore a blue beret and had a pair of leather gloves hanging out of her pocket. I slowly held my hand out to introduce myself. "Yuka Takagi. Super High School Level Survivalist."

She stared at my hand for several seconds, before slowly shaking it and looking up at me. "Rieko Chikanatsu."

* * *

><p>Reiko Chikanatsu<p>

Super High School Level Carpenter.

Status: Alive

* * *

><p>With that she spoke no more and quietly pulled out her handbook, snapping a picture of me in a second. She stared down for a second, before looking up at me. I slowly retrieved mine and snapped a picture, staring down at her file.<p>

Reiko Chikanatsu. Super High School Level Carpenter. So that was her title, Carpenter. I went to ask her about the building, but she had quickly went back to rummaging through the drawers again. I slowly turned around and left her to what she was doing, not wanting to bother her any longer.

With Riley and these five, I still needed eight more pictures before we'd be able to learn everything. I waved to Kyouji and Ikuo as I passed, noticing that Koetsu was still rummaging through the closet and Naoki hadn't returned from the bathroom yet. Taking out my handbook, I stared at the map, noticing that some of the question marks had turned into pictures and the exclamation point was now near the gym. I sighed as I placed the handbook back in my vest pocket, deciding to head for the dorms and check out the pictures that Koetsu had told me about.

Walking through to cafeteria doors, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go everyone, five more down. We're HALFWAY THERE! Eight more and we can finally get to the good stuff. Two more chapters with four each and we're done.<br>**

**So I've got just one thing I need from you guys this chapter. Those executions people! I've only gotten two out of fifteen that I need. If your scared that make your character a killer if you send one in, don't worry. Nothing is going to change. I've got all of the deaths and culprits already, so there's nothing to worry about. Its just there to help me out. **

**Thanks again and I hope everyone enjoys! 'Till next time!**


End file.
